Hummingbird feeders are typically constructed to contain and supply a liquid solution comprising sugar and water intended to simulate flower nectar, one of the hummingbird's natural foods. Over time, this sugar solution coats the internal passageways and compartments of the hummingbird feeder, resulting in the accumulation of bacteria, mold, and other contaminants. Accordingly, proper care of hummingbird feeders requires regular flushing and cleaning, which can require special tools to access the narrow passageways and compartments. In addition, the solution of sugar-water must also be regularly replaced, which requires the need to prepare or purchase new food. Accordingly it would be advantageous to provide a feeder for hummingbirds which does not require flushing or cleaning, and which facilitates the easy care and feeding of hummingbirds.